


Friends

by FMAcats



Series: FMAB Poetry Collection [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Spoilers, do not read if you haven't finished the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMAcats/pseuds/FMAcats
Summary: From Greed to his friends. It's basically just poetry around what Greed was saying at the end.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Greed (Ling), Greed (Ling) & Ling Yao
Series: FMAB Poetry Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657936
Kudos: 6





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad summary. It's hard to come up with good descriptions.

There’s a guy I know  
Really he’s just a boy  
The only thing my time with him has shown  
Is his annoyance was a small price to pay  
For the everlasting joy

There’s a kid I know  
He’s very short you see  
Don’t tell him this though, no really  
But it was worth it, all of it was  
For the happiness he brought me

All my life I’ve been hiding  
Behind a title of a name  
But they’ve looked straight through me  
I’ve learned I’m more than just this title  
And they’re the ones to blame

I fought one in a previous life  
Took over the other’s body  
They both tore at my ego  
Told me things I didn’t understand  
Told me I was cocky

They were right of course  
I thought it would depend  
Whether or not it was worth it after all  
But then I look at all they gave to me  
Goodbye, and thank you, my friends

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was enjoyable. It certainly took a lot of thought and energy (I really like Greed) to write this.


End file.
